


Touchy

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Lucius remembers fondly his night with Snape.[Not a nice fic. Please heed the warnings.]





	Touchy

I remember taking Severus to his first Deatheater gathering. Oh, I knew he didn't _really_ want to rid the world of muggles, half-bloods or mudbloods - not with that pretty Lily still wandering about - but he wanted to be great. Or rather recognised he was already somewhat of a genius, and had latched onto me when I told him as such. Such a _lonely_ child, he was easy to control. I brought him dress robes - new and _far_ better than what he had - and his gratitude was duly noted. If anything proved that you could look the part and _still_ be entirely inept though, it was Severus that night.

He didn't leave the wall, didn't shmooze, didn't even try to put himself out there. He was awkward and stilted when someone spoke to him, and when I handed him a drink because he had been too nervous to get one all night, he took a long swig, wrinkled his nose and then spat it back into the glass.

“That's alcohol.” He said, as though I had tried to trick him.

“Yes, very fine and expensive alcohol too.” I said, looking grimly at his glass.

“I don't drink alcohol.”

“This isn't that thing about your father again.” I sighed, rolling my eyes.

“You don't know what I could turn into.”

I stepped closer to him, taking his chin in my fingers and lifting his head to look me in the eye. “Trust me Severus, if you were to get out of hand I would be here to put you right back into place.” He was breathing heavily... it's so easy to play with virgins. I called for another drink and handed it to him.

“I told you I don't...”

“And _I_ told you I would put you back into place were you to do anything. Now _drink._ ” I tapped his glass.

He was wrong actually, he wasn't a bad drunk. He didn't try to start a fight or argue, he was very pliant actually. He was a flirty drunk, and I made sure to keep his glass topped up.

“I want to dance.” He stated loudly and tried to get up, I pulled him down onto my lap.

“Then dance here.” I told him, and he actually did. Giggling at me and grinding his hips.

“Oh, you want _this_ kind of dance! That's not very proper, Lord Malfoy.” He was still just as snarky, but I suppose alcohol can only do so much.

As he continued I felt him hardening in my lap. My hand moved to his cock, fondling it and rubbing the outside. It was a shame to spoil the new robes I had brought him but it was worth it. He leant down to try and kiss me but I pushed him away... even when he pouted at me, I refused. I'm not his lover, I didn't _want_ to kiss him. He did look cute when he pouted though.

He began humping my leg needily, still half dancing, and I was having a good time so I let him. He didn't last as long as I had expected, but that's virgins for you.

“Why don't we get you out of those wet clothes?” I whispered into his ear, and I can still remember clearly how his cute pout went away, being replaced with instant need - he was already growing hard again, he was so youthful. I took his hand and led him to a room where we could be in private.

I helped him out of his clothes, as he was in no state to do so himself, and anyway, I wanted to see all of him. Then I lay him back on the bed. He stared up at me with want in those dark eyes, though he'd likely deny it now.

He was so tight and warm. You'd not imagine a man like him to be warm, you'd assume he was cold-blooded - at least _I_ assumed that. It would explain all the layers he wears... although, looking back, he only started wearing quite so many after our night together.

I made him cum at least two more times and came twice myself. He wasn't a great fuck honestly, he didn't do much. Didn't really move besides writhing in pleasure and occasionally opening his legs a bit. He was falling asleep by the end, and was completely unconscious when I came inside him for the second time.

I decided to leave him there for the night and went back to the party. When the party was over I went back to my own room, the next time I saw him was the morning. I went to check on him and found him half-dressed, pacing around the room.

“If you're looking for your robe it got thrown over there, you were insistent that I get it off immediately.

He looked as though I had just confirmed something and snatched up his robe, throwing it on and stomping out.

“Where are you going?” I asked, standing slightly in his way.

He barged through me. “Don't talk to me.” I put my hand on him to pull him back, and suddenly I had his wand pressed against my throat. “And _don't_ touch me.” He snarled. I let go.

He wasn't a great loss. It was strange how fast he could go from begging for my cock to hating me, but I suppose that's Severus for you, he always was a touchy devil.


End file.
